L'envie d'en finir
by Willelmnia
Summary: je crois que le titre dit tout... désolé je viens seulement de remarquer que je m'étais trompé dans le titre !


**Titre :** L'envie d'en finir

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Death...

**Couple :** 1-2

**Disclamer:** Gundam Wing n'est pas à pas moi, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir pourtant !

Note : Ce texte n'a pas était corrigé donc désolé pour les fautes, vous êtes prévenu, bonne lecture.

L'envie d'en finir

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

C'est mon anniversaire.

Enfin, c'est la date que j'ai choisie pour mon anniversaire,

Parce que je ne me souviens pas du jour de ma naissance.

Non, je ne suis pas amnésique, juste orphelin.

Cela fait trois ans que la guerre est finit,

La paix dure depuis.

Je ne suis plus un pilote de gudam mais un homme comme les autres,

J'ai laissé Shinigami derrière moi quand j'ai détruit mon Deathscythe pour le bien de la paix.

Donc aujourd'hui, j'ai dix neuf ans,

Ça tout le monde s'en fou, je sais.

La paix à beau durer depuis trois ans, je ne me sens pas heureux pour autant,

C'est même le contraire.

Surtout depuis que je me suis déclaré à Heero,

Je me suis pris une belle veste.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me remballe

Heero ne m'aime pas.

Je suis juste un ami pour, c'est tout.

Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire mais j'avais besoin de savoir,

Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir en silence.

Et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour effacer cette tristesse de mon coeur.

A ce qu'il parait les autres s'inquiètent pour moi.

Quatre a laissé un message sur mon répondeur, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu.

Je ne veux voir personne pour le moment, je veux juste resté seul, c'est tout. Est ce trop demandé ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni qui je suis.

Je suis en train de me perdre.

Alors j'ai prit une décision,

J'y pense depuis un moment.

_L'idée m'ai venu d'en finir._

Je l'aime et je n'y peux rien.

Je n'ai pas choisit de l'aimer mais c'est ainsi,

Je ne regrette pas d'être tombé amoureux,

C'est la première fois que je le suis

Et j'ai ressentis des choses que jamais je n'aurai cru ressentir.

Alors je ne regrette rien.

J'ai souffert pendant presque toute ma vie et aujourd'hui je voudrai que ça s'arrête,

J'en suis las.

Je me sens si faible par rapport à toi.

Nous sommes si semblable et pourtant si différent.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je t'aime.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime Heero, mais je ne supporte plus la douleur dans mon coeur.

J'ai si mal et toi tu t'en fiche pas mal.

J'ai mal de voir tant d'indifférence dans tes yeux.

Je ne suis rien pour toi.

J'en suis conscient.

Je n'arrive plus à supporter ma peine.

Ma vie ne rime à rien

Et je perds peu à peu le goût de vivre.

Pardonne moi d'être si lâche mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi.

J'espère que Quatre arrivera à comprendre.

Et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Pour toi je sais que tu sera déçu mais rien de plus, tu sera peut être triste.

Quatre pleurera sûrement, sûrement dans les bras de Trowa.

Grâce à eux je sais que je ne te dégoûte pas.

En tout cas je l'espère.

_Aujourd'hui l'idée m'ai venu..._

_Il faut que cela cesse._

_Que la douleur disparaisse._

_Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution._

_Puisque ma vie t'est inutile._

_L'envie d'en finir._

_Ne me parait pas si difficile._

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire._

_Je veux juste ne plus souffrir_

_Est ce ci difficile à comprendre ?_

Tu es mon soldat parfait, Heero.

Et je suis ton imparfait.

Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée.

Et que je n'aimerai jamais.

Je suis sur que j'aurai pu être heureux avec toi.

Mais tu en as décidé autrement.

Je te dit adieu mon amour.

Pardonne moi de ne pas te le dire en face.

Se serai trop dur

Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

C'est celui de mon anniversaire.

C'est aussi celui de ma...

_Mort._

¤

Duo se leva de son lit et il alla dans la salle de bain, depuis une semaine il avait perdu l'espoir d'être un jour heureux et il avait complètement perdu son envie de vivre, il ne trouva qu'un seul moyen pour soulagé sa peine et être enfin tranquille. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et il pensa à Heero, qui devait se marier aujourd'hui même avec Réléna. Il ferma les yeux, pleurant encore une fois. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait reçu la carte d'invitation et il cela l'avait totalement détruit.

Il aurait du assisté à ce mariage mais il ne pouvait pas y allé, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de les voir se marier, voir Heero heureux avec elle. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, non merci.

L'ancien pilote ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et il prit une petite boite, il ne pourrait plus vivre en sachant son amour perdu. Alors il décida que le jour de son anniversaire il s'en irait. Il avait décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

¤

J'ai la tête qui tourne alors je ferme les yeux.

Doucement je m'allonge sur le sol froid de la salle de bain.

Je vais m'endormir pour toujours.

Cette fois Shinigami et bien mort.

Je m'en vais retrouver ceux que j'ai aimés.

On se retrouvera peut être un jour Heero.

_Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'envie d'en finir._

_Parce que je voulais plus vivre._

_J'ai juste envie de mourir._

_Pardonne moi d'avoir eu cette envie._

_Celle d'en finir..._

_Avec la vie._

**Fin.**

Sad: Duo mon amour tu es mort... sniiiiif ¤se mouche¤

Duo:La faute à qui si je meurs ? C'est toi qui écris que je sache !

Sad: Oui, mais j'étais déprimé alors j'ai écrit ça... Snif...

Heero: Duo, tu n'es qu'un lâche, je l'ai toujours su.

Sad:...

Duo : Comment oses tu me dire ça alors que je viens de mourir ?

Heero : C'est la vérité.

Duo: ...Adieu monde cruel... ¤part se prendre¤

Sad: Bon, ben je vais dormir moi demain je travail ! En plus je suis fatigué ¤baille¤

Duo : Ouais c'est ça va te coucher, t'écrira moins de connerie comme ça.

Sad : T.T retourne te pendre toi !

Bisous et à bientôt !.

Sadly


End file.
